callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Crisis of 2016
Do not edit this article without my (Lee atsugai) permission *This page is heavily under construction Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Crisis of 2016 (Or known as Call of Duty: Crisis of 2016, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty 9 or COD:Co2016) is a FPS video game developed by Activision and Infinity Ward. It is a direct sequel from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Single Player Plot List of Campaign Missions Act 1 *Shark and the Lure - Defend the New York harbor from the incoming Russian Naval Forces *The Great Escape - Escape the attacking Makarov's men in Bangkok, Thailand *Bloodbath - Drive the invasion force out from the US soil once and for all *Lost in Nightmare - Inflitrate the largest Shadow Company base in the Amazon Rainforest *The Counterattack - Attack Vladivostok to begin the invasion *Red Alert - Defend Brighton Beach from the Russian Invasion forces *Firewall - Evade the attacking Shadow Company and escape Brazil Act 2 *Operation: Black Rain - London is under siege. Ensure the safety of the evacuating civilians *Eye of the Ruin - The city is all but lost. Rally the remaining British troops and drive the Russian away *In the Pits of Hell - Storm Makarov's compound in Egypt *Firefly Rain - Take out a large Russian base in Moscow outskirts *Where it Hurts - Chase Makarov's right hand man in Tokyo. *Shattered Mountain - Storm Makarov's safehouse in Mount Fuuji *Stormrider - Liberate Paris from Russian control *For the Free World - Secure the Russian Anti-Aircraft Guns on Moscow's city limit Act 3 *Revelations - Help the Germany Forces in liberating Stuttgart *Victor Charlie - The battle of Moscow. Secure the way to the Kremlin *Fall of the Reds - Storm the Kremlin and kill the President *Final Attempt - End the European War once and for all. Destroy the Russian Base of Operation in Cologne. *Break Through - Chase Makarov in Beijing *Mile High Club - Pursue Makarov towards Hong Kong *End of the Line - Smash through Makarov's defence in Hong Kong and kill Makarov. Characters Main Characters *Captain John "Soap" Mactavish - Playable character in the previous Modern Warfare game. Currently serves as Task Force 141 field commander *Captain John Price - Task Force 141 commander in Modern Warfare 2 *Sgt. Calvin Sanderson - One of the newcomer in Task Force 141 who previously working as a defender in Loyalist compound in Bangkok. The main playable character in the game *Nikolai - Russian Pilot and a friend of Soap in the Modern Warfare series US Army Rangers *Pvt. James Ramirez - A playable character from Modern Warfare 2 and a member of Hunter 2-1 under the command of Sgt. Foley *Sgt. Foley - Commander of Hunter 2-1, also Ramirez's captain in the game *Cpl. Barry Dunn - A member of Hunter 2-1 in Modern Warfare 2 NOT FINISHED Locations Special Ops Multiplayer